


Say hi!

by weeyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Hentai, M/M, Omegle, Online Chat, Oral Sex, Sexting, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, daddy do kyungsoo, hentai is only discussed not like in detail!, online chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeyeol/pseuds/weeyeol
Summary: You are now connected with a new stranger! You both like: HentaiSay hi!stranger: *is typing*stranger: so uh you like hentai?When Kyungsoo's best friend introduced him to anime, he forgot to explain the big difference between regular anime and hentai. So Kyungsoo does what some people do and goes online to meet new people who like anime too. And it just so happens he meets the hentai obsessed Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Say hi!

Kyungsoo sat against his wall, pillow laid across his lap with his laptop sitting on top of it making it more comfortable for his thighs. He was stuck, he did not know where to even start. He had the new window tab open, the cursor just blinking every two seconds trying to tell him to just type in some letters, do something.

He approached his best friend the week after watching a single episode of Haikyuu! with him at their pizza night. He tried to play it off like he just wanted the name of that one show but he knew it already. Maybe he binged watched the first season one night with a tub of ice cream as he laid across the mattress in his room of their shared apartment. 

His phone pinged with the happy ringtone signally his best friend was messaging him

**[SMS MESSAGE]**

**Nini :3**

did you watch the shows i told u about?

**Kyungsoo**

Uh.. No, I was just about to.

Jongin and him have been friends since middle school. 

The two met in their shared geometry class one morning, Jongin knocking over his grape juice onto Kyungsoo’s notebook causing the shorter boy to frown deeply. Jongin apologized and told him that it was an accident, watching as the boy was practically glaring down at the new stains taking over the ink of the lesson from the previous day. 

_“I have a new notebook you can have!” Jongin cried, his cheeks were a deep red with his big brown eyes staring at Kyungsoo. “I-I didn’t mean to! Let me, let me look for it.”_

**Nini :3**

soo i literally made u a list

i gave it to u a week ago

r u telling me u didnt even look @ it

**Kyungsoo**

No, I did haven’t.

I do not know where to start to be honest.

The list is quite overwhelming.

_The notebook Kyungsoo was given was covered in stickers of tall, lanky boys with ties on and colorful hair. The art was nothing like Kyungsoo had seen before, the details on the male’s lips was almost perfect, almost real. Japanese writing was coming out of each person's mouth, some words larger than others, exclaiming their surprise._

_“It’s-” Jongin said as he quickly handed the boy the new notebook. “I was going to use it as my… my drawing notebook.”_

And that’s when Kyungsoo became friends with Jongin, the boy with the notebook with shirtless men.

**Nini :3**

SOO

r u kiddin me rn

the list contains some of the BEST shows ever

produced and made

Kyungsoo sighed heavily, his thumbs hesitating on answering, watching as the little typing bubble under Jongin’s name continued to move. The list laid next to him on the desk by his bed, with colorful numbers that ran down the left side of the page, separating each anime by 

**Nini :3**

_*is typing*_

:c 

**Kyungsoo**

I’m sorry, Jongin.

I know you worked hard on the list for me.

**Nini :3**

maybe u should look up sum info on them then

idk soo.

u never been interested in it and would never watch w 

me, you could always find someone else online?

**Kyungsoo**

What do you mean?

**Nini :3**

u could go to an online chat room and talk to someone!

maybe use their knowledge instead of mine? Idk~

_*is typing*_

omegle has chat room u can use

just type in words from the list i gave u and see

who shares similar interests

Kyungsoo blinked, his fingers loosely letting go of the sides of his phone. He knew what chat rooms were, maybe he’s never used them but he knows how they work. Why couldn’t he just agreed to watching anime with Jongin when they were kids? This would be so much easier.

**Kyungsoo**

Okay.

I’ll try my best.

**Nini :3**

yay! :D

gtg! Break is over!

i’ll be home in probably less than two hours!

i’ll bring chicken pizza uwu ilyyy

**Kyungsoo**

:)

Thanks Nini.

Have a good shift.

His phone locked as he pressed the side button turning it off completely. His fingers moved to the laptop on his lap, running over the trackpad awaking the screen. The cursor stared back at him almost mocking him in return, taunting him.

“Fine.” He muttered slowly to himself, pressing the singular return button on his screen leading him to Omegle.

**Type in your interests here to get connected!**

Kyungsoo averted his eyes from the screen glancing at the paper at his desk. He reached for it, almost knocking the laptop off his lap, cursing as he caught it before it did. The paper felt heavy in his hands as he pulled it close to his face reading the colorful highlighted words written across the paper. Jongin had listed the animes in categories, whether they were gay, straight, sport related, college themed, or even down to the tiniest detail like scene locations. Kyungsoo knew his best friend was almost obsessive when it came to anime, but he didn’t know how many different kinds of anime there.

Kyungsoo began to type in his interests, taking his friend’s advice and typing in words from the paper.

**My Interests:**

[ x anime ] [ x sport anime ] [ x boys ] [ x ______ ]

His eyes glanced down the paper, under scene locations, the bright lime green words being surrounded by little flowers and sprouts. 

[ x hentai ]

He pressed return.

The screen reloaded.

**You are now connected with a new stranger! You both like: Hentai**

**Say hi!**

**stranger:** _*is typing*_

**stranger:** so uh you like hentai?

Kyungsoo blinked. That was fast.

**you:** Hi.

Kyungsoo hesitated, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. “I guess so…. I am still new to this…” He muttered, before a loud clicking sound told him he sent the message. 

**you:** I guess so. I am still new to this.

**stranger:** oh

Did he say something wrong? Kyungsoo lifted his fingers from the edge of the laptop and began to type with a little more confidence.

**you:** I mean all of this is so new. I do not know where to start.

**stranger:** _*is typing*_

**stranger:** oh haha srry

**stranger:** m or f? 

**you:** What?

**stranger:** OH you mean you are new to omegle too

**you:** Yes, very new.

**stranger:** ur a bb!

**stranger:** male or female?

**you:** Male. What about you?

**stranger:** i am a male also!! i am 25!!

Kyungsoo chuckled at the man. The way he typed made it seem like he was at least 20, maybe a college kid.

**you:** You are older than I thought you’d be, but you still are younger than me.

**stranger:** oh?

**stranger:** r u some old man trying to prey on cute boys like me~

**you:** No, I am definitely not an old man.

**stranger:** hmmm

**stranger:** u type like one

Kyungsoo laughed again.

**you:** Well, I am 27. And I have to type neatly, I work for a firm.

Kyungsoo felt anxious giving out his age, he kept reminding himself that he was a stranger to the other man too. Nothing bad was going to happen. Nothing bad was- Oh.

**stranger:** oooo fancy man!! i like~~ all i do is make coffees all day :,)

Kyungsoo smiled at the emoji. It felt like he was talking to his best friend. Jongin would have used the same slang words and emojis trying to get his point across. But his best friend was at work, busy making little pizzas, and he was talking to a stranger.

**stranger:** what shows have you seen before that made you interested in ~hentai~ :3

Kyungsoo glanced down at the piece of paper, looking at the titles with the word in them. _A Forbidden Time, Heat for All Seasons, Sexy Sailor Soldiers, Sex Taxi…_ What the hell were some of these names? They almost sound pornographic.

**you:** I like uh… Classified Brat, is that what it is called?

He waited a minute, watching as the stranger from the other side of the screen kept typing before stopping repeatedly.

**stranger:** uh yea, thats actually a really good one. jae was really hot in that omg, his hair T~T was so CUTe, have u seen a lovers sin

**you:** No, I haven’t. Is it good?

**stranger:** OMG it is a classic !!! i am so shocked

**stranger:** u are brave for coming on omegle then to discuss sum people would think you like hentai to get off

Kyungsoo’s eyes blinked, leaning towards the screen making sure he read that right.

**you:** What?

**stranger:** you know, some people find it hot when their fav anime characters have sex hehe

**stranger:** not that i do! aheh (‘ - ‘( ofc not! Ewie

“Sex?” Kyungsoo said out loud to himself. If this was a verbal conversation he would probably be spitting a drink in someone’s face right now.

**you:** They have… sex?

**stranger:** yes?? thats what hentai is lol

**stranger:** * _is typing*_

What the fuck… Kyungsoo took his hands off the keyboard watching as the user was typing. He was going to kill Jongin, him and his stupid mini pizzas he was bringing for the two of them.

**stranger:** im srry i thought u knew wut it was… i thought it was strange that youve never seen a lovers sin… its like everyone’s first hentai film they watch

Kyungsoo began typing back to the same, it was almost like a bucket of guilt fell on top of him.

**you:** I’m sorry. I think I should go. I clearly do not belong here.

**stranger:** no! pls its ok!

**stranger:** but why did u put hentai if you’ve never watched it before

Kyungsoo sighed. “Because of Jongin.”

**you:** I was given a list of animes to watch by my best friend. I just typed in random key words. Obviously, I was unaware what hentai actually stood for.

**stranger:** oh that makes sense ur bff didnt explain wut the difference was???

**you:** No.

**stranger:** wow thats too bad. i cant imagine what typa guy u’d meet on here

**you:** What do you mean?

**stranger:** wellll i wasnt lying about people getting off to it just some people are really creepy about it. like its hot, maybe its super hot but like aaaa some guys ive connected w want me to act like im the main character and im not a girl! but they dont know that… im a guy and i just wanna talk about gay hentais!! not the straight ones :(((( i think im talkin to much heh (‘ - ‘(

**you:** Oh.

Kyungsoo paused. That was a lot of information to take in. Did the man come online to talk about his … obsession with hentai? Did he want to get off? Was he gay?

**you:** I’m glad it was you then.

**stranger:** chanyeol

**you:** Hm?

**stranger:** my name is chanyeol

Chanyeol, his name was Chanyeol.

**you:** Oh. My name is Kyungsoo.

**stranger:** im glad i connected w u too kyungsoo :)) 

**you:** Chanyeol, are you gay?

**stranger:** um yes… i thought i said that lol

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows and then he decided to just ask the thought that was lingering on his mind.

**you:** Do you get off to hentai?

**stranger:** _*is typing*_

**stranger:** maybe… the guys are so much nicer than the ones in real life T~T they wont break ur <3

Oh. Kyungsoo blinked. Chanyeol did get off to hentai, specifically the male ones.

**you:** How so?

**stranger:** well, they usually talk sweetly to their partners and make them feel all loved… with tons of pet names!! and they protect them too!! plus its kinda hot heh

**you:** What’s hot?

**stranger:** them uh having sex..

Kyungsoo gulped, shaking his head. What was he doing here? What was Chanyeol doing online?

**you:** Do you go online to get off?

He watched as Chanyeol began typing then he stopped. He waited a full minute before realizing a reply was sent a few seconds before.

**stranger:** yes, i do

**you:** Did I stop you from getting off tonight? Is that why you came online?

**stranger:** maybe yea… but ive really liked talking to you!! dont think i didnt im still connected right? (‘ = ‘(

**you:** Are you still wanting to get off?

**stranger:** maybe

**stranger:** _*is typing*_

**stranger:** do u?

Kyungsoo pulled his hands away from the computer, his hand coming to his face, feeling a fever.

**you:** Maybe.

**you:** Do you like being praised, Chanyeol?

**stranger:** what

**you:** You said you liked when the main characters praised their partners…. So I am wondering if you liked to be praised.

**stranger:** yes i do.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. Holy shit. He was really doing this.

**you:** You like being called baby?

**stranger:** *is typing*

**stranger:** yes (#~#) i do

**you:** Are you going to be my good baby?

**stranger:** mhm, ill be the bestest baby for u

**you:** What do you do when you come online? What do you like, baby?

**stranger:** sometimes touch myself

Kyungsoo felt his shorts get tighter under his lap. He was breathing heavier.

**you:** Are you touching yourself right now, baby?

**stranger:** yes

**you:** Good boy.

**stranger:** are you touching yourself

**you:** Not yet. Do you want me to?

**stranger:** yes pls

**you:** What do you want me to do, baby?

**stranger:** what are you wearing

**you:** Just my shorts and a tee shirt.

**stranger:** no underwear?

**you:** No, I am home alone.

**stranger:** can you uh take off your shorts?

Kyungsoo read the message and removed his computer from his lap and threw the pillow on the other side of the mattress. He looked down at himself seeing that he grew pretty hard at Chanyeol’s thoughts being written in words on his screen. He gently took off his shorts leaving him with his cock laying hard against the hem of his tee shirt.

Kyungsoo reached back for the pillow propping his computer up next to his body on it.

**you:** Done.

**stranger:** good

**stranger:** _*is typing*_

**stranger:** are you hard yet

**you:** Yes. Are you?

**stranger:** yes, daddy. 

**you:** Are you touching yourself right now? Are you being a good boy for daddy?

**stranger:** not yet can i touch

**you:** Yes, baby. Go head. Touch your cock for daddy. Imagine it’s me. 

**stranger:** You want to touch me?

**you:** Yes, baby, I do. I want to jerk you off, feel you throbbing in my palm as I kiss up and down your neck before I kiss you swallowing your whimpers.

**stranger:** mmmm yes plsss

**you:** I want to feel you move against me as I touch you baby. I want you to feel good for me.

**stranger:** pls daddy i wanna touch u soon

**stranger:** r u touching urself

Kyungsoo grabs his cock, hissing when he wraps his fingers around himself, gently pulling the skin down before he slowly goes up again. He moaned, feeling his thumb touch the tip of his cock.

**you:** Yes, baby. I’m touching myself thinking it was you instead.

**stranger:** yea?

**stranger:** i want to touch you so bad :( i wanna make you feel so good 

Kyungsoo continued to touch himself as he read the words on his screen. 

“Fuck.” He muttered, closing his eyes as he threw his head back a bit, letting out a moan.

**stranger:** i wanna taste you so bad, run my tongue all over your thighs before i take you into my mouth-

Kyungsoo stopped reading as he continued to jerk himself, groaning as he pumped himself, feeling the heat pool in his stomach.

**stranger:** i would tease you so much, riling you up daddy before i deep throat you so good

**stranger:** you’d like that huh?

**stranger:** i bet ur touching urself rn just thinking about what id do to you… what id do if i were there with you right now, touching your cock with my tongue

Kyungsoo tightened his grip around himself as he fastened his pace, feeling his balls tighten up against himself. He groaned, running his thumb over the opening of his tip. 

**stranger:** come on daddy

**stranger:** come for me

**stranger:** i want you to rub ur come all over my face daddy please

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo said as he felt himself release all over his hand. He took his hand and dragged it across his shirt, rubbing the come off of him before he grabbed his computer.

**you:** Fuck.

**you:** That was so hot, baby. Are you still touching yourself?

**stranger:** _*is typing*_

**stranger:** yes daddy

**you:** What are you doing right now? Tell daddy, baby.

**stranger:** im fingering myself

Fuck. He cannot let himself get hard again. He doesn’t even know what Chanyeol looks like.

**you:** How many fingers are you using?

**stranger:** two

**you:** Add another for me baby. I want you to stuff yourself and think about me touching your hole. 

**you:** Come on baby boy do it for daddy.

**stranger:** yes please daddy please i feel so good

**stranger:** i wanna come so bad daddy

**stranger:** pls

**you:** Not yet, baby boy.

**you:** I wanna feel you tighten around me and beg for me. I want you to beg for my cock, baby.

**stranger:** please daddy i want your cock so bad please please

**you:** Come on baby, you can do it.

**you:** Come for daddy.

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol began to type and he stopped. He waited almost three minutes before seeing the other man come back to the screen.

**stranger:** _*is typing*_

**stranger:** fuck

**stranger:** that may have been the best orgasm of my life

**stranger:** holy heck

Kyungsoo laughed as he read Chanyeol’s words. He really was so perky.

**you:** I’m glad you had a good time. I enjoyed it myself also.

**stranger:** yeah? 

**stranger:** you think you’d maybe wanna do it in person next time? 

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide and he grinned.

**you:** Yes. I’d really like that.

**you:** Maybe we can watch that one hentai you call a classic…

**stranger:** OMG yes

**stranger:** its a date uwu

**stranger:** lemme send you my SMS info!!! :33

**you:** Okay.

**stranger:** Park Chanyeol 

Username: loey1127

**stranger** : pls message me! Ill be waiting~ ty kyungsoo hyung!

**You disconnected.**

Kyungsoo gazed at Chanyeol’s SMS ID and scratched his head.

**[SMS MESSAGE]**

**Send to:** loey1127

**Kyungsoo**

Hi, it’s Kyungsoo.

**loey**

OMG

hi hyung!!!~

that was so fast hehe

Kyungsoo smiled to himself, thinking about how happy he was that he typed in that last interest tag.

**Kyungsoo**

Do you want to meet up later this week?

**[SMS MESSAGE]**

**Send to:** Nini :3

**Kyungsoo**

Hey, thank you for your advice.

I went on omegle.

May have accidentally put in the tag hentai

but I think I have a date this week.

**Nini :3**

OMG SOO

Hentai

AND A DATE?!?

I am so proud of u!!!!!!

  
  
  



End file.
